duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary
Revolutionary is a term used for a series of resistance forces who defended the Rando continent against Invaders and Initials. Story When Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity spreaded the Invader virus to turn creatures into his servants, some creatures resisted and became Revolutionaries instead. These Revolutionaries include the king of fire Dogiragon, the king of darkness Killer the Kill, and the king of Light Miracle Star, and the creatures under their governance joined them. The first to fight was Miracle Star, who fought off Bhuddi, Three Kingdoms but was crushed by Redzone, Roaring Invasion in seconds. Then Killer the Kill fought Guerrilla Launcher, but Guerrilla Launcher was so powerful, that Killer the Kill had a hard time. And Dogiragon fought Vegas Dollar and despite he put up a good fight, he was overwhelmed, until he activated his Revolution 0 Mode and destroyed Vegasdal easily. And he went to the Light civilization to defeat Redzone, but Redzone was so powerful that he was resistant to Dogiragon's attacks. Then, as Killer the Kill fought, he then sacrifices his life to revive a hero of the past, and merges with him to become the Revolutionary 0 of the past, Death the Lost, Demon Revolution. Using this newfound power, Death the Lost destroys Guerrilla Launcher and reaches Redzone, but his attacks were unable to bring down redzone too. Finally, the remained power of Miracle Star became a prayer and reached the future, which summoned the Revolutionary 0 of the future, Miradante and the 3 Revolutionary 0 team up to defeat Redzone and forcefully defeated him. However in the same time, when Death the Lost and Dogiragon went to the place where Forbidden was, it became Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and sealed Death the Lost and Dogiragon. While Dogiragon was unseald by his friend Bolshack Dogiragon, Death the Lost was never heard of again. As Miradante was attacking the S-Rank Invaders in the underwater city, he was unaffected. Then as Miradante was pushed to the brink by the S-Rank Invaders, Dogiragon's mercenary, Captain Dracken and his army of fire birds came in and helped Miradante. After defeating the S-Rank Invaders and Dueland, Transformation of Dreams, the Miradante and Dracken armies then reach the place where Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity was and chased him to the snow mountain where Dokindam X was. Then Gyuujinmaru spreads the ultimate invader virus, but then the friendship of Dogiragon and Miradante teams up and forms the perfect defense and blocks the virus. But then when Gyuujinmaru tried to fight, he was suddenly killed off by Dokindam X and Dokindam X starts to kill both Invader and Revolutionary, as well as creating more Initials to serve him. Now, new Revolutionaries rose and they formed teams between themselves to defeat a new enemy; Dokindam X and his Initials. The teams were Team Doremi, led by Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor, Team Tech, led by Question, Secret Revolutionary Dragon Questioner, Team Acme, led by Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed, Team Hamukatsu, led by Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and Team Damama, led by Puchohenza, Mia Moja. The LWD revolutionaries teamed up to target D2P Heavy Pop, D2S King Walsura and D2G Godfather, while Hamukatsu targeted D2- Forbidden Voltron and Damama targeted D2K Jigokushivaku. However, Team Acme is simply a group of creatures who used the power of Revolution Change to their own amusement, and can betray by the thread of a line. In reality, Team Acme is a group of Initials with Revolution Change and can manipulate D2 Fields. They seemed to be quickly defeated however. Miradante Twelve, Time Pope also joined Team Doremi into fighting the Initials under the prayers of Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor as he was trapped by D2J Jelvis. Powers The first wave of Revolutionaries in Revolution Saga used the ability "Revolution". While these revolutionaries fight and act like regular creatures, when they are pushed to the brink, their latent Revolution will activate and the Revolutionary will have powers that exceeds Invaders in terms of stength. Using this tactic, Revolutionaries can defeat any number of opponents at once. They can also use Revolution 0 Trigger spells in a pinch as a final wave of defense so they can swarm in and activate Revolution afterwards. There exists a Revolution 0 revolutionary in each of the 3 time periods, past present and future. These Revolutionaries are Dogiragon, Miradante and Death the Lost, and they can activate revolution abilities that can twist the tables in an instant, including having extraordinary speed and power, stopping time and fatally crippling enemies in an instant. Dogiragon and Miradante also had a Revolution 0 Trigger variant that can do equally great things. However, due to Dokindam X losing control, most of these Revolutionaries were wiped out. The second wave of Revolutionaries in Revolution Final, instead of using a passive, counter-offense strategy, they researched the invaders and harnessed their own version of Invasion, Revolution Change. Revolution Change allows that when a weaker Revolutionary attacks, it can switch itself with a stronger revolutionary which will have enhanced abilities. This offense has been proven to quickly defeat even the highly powerful master initials. The high-ranking Revolutionaries, Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and Puchohenza, Mia Moja are also capable of "Final Revolution" a highly destructive ability that allows the Revolutionary to pulverize enemies instantly. However, this ability also distorts the balance of the world, so they are reluctant to use it unless when in a very dire situation. However, a Revolution is an (supposed) Uprising of the People that (supposedly) overthrows corrupt governments and makes new ones from it. But in this case, the kings of the civilizations are "Revolutionaries" and kings are never Revolutionaries in real life; only opposition of the king can be revolutionaries. Therefore, the word "Revolutionary" is deceptive and they are more of a resistance force against an approaching, astronomical threat. Gameplay The first wave of Revolutionaries, unfortunately are in all spectrums less favored than Invaders regardless of card power, speed, and even in the anime or background story. The first thing that causes this is their extreme costs; they are so high costed, that decks built around them are unlikely to survive Invasion decks even in their greatest potential. The second thing that comes in mind is their reliance on the lack of shields; it is generally a bad idea to let the opponent break all of the player's shields as it is too risky. Therefore, the player must sacrifice his own shields with cards such as the Kodamanma series of death puppets. This is still highly risky, however. Due to these reasons, most of the Revolutionaries will never make their face in the Metagame, and the Metagame is filled with Invaders. However, there are exceptions; Revolution 0 Trigger Revolutionaries such as Bolshack Dogiragon are commonplace in the meta as they make good defense and reversal with a good sense of luck. The aformentioned Bolshack Dogiragon still works well with invaders, so it did not make the Invader meta better. The second wave of Revolutionaries, however, are just as powerful as Invaders and exceeds Initials in terms of favored status as they were just as fast, and sometimes even stronger than the Invaders. Out of them, Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader's lightweight cost trampling has made it a deceptively very difficult to stop one-shot early on the game and is thus known as a "Revolutionary Redzone". Another one is Puchohenza, Mia Moja, whose high pressure-inflicting abilities turned its Final Revolution's demerit of removing one's own creatures into a merit that adds more pressure to the opponent. Belufare, Great Cathedral and Deluxe Briking were also used sometimes due to their powerful Come into ability reusing abilities, while Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor had also garnered some attention due to its unique spell casting abilities. Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed is also sometimes seen alongside Dogiragon Buster decks as well. As of DMR-22, Team Doremi has received a Final Revolution ace in the form of Miradante Twelve, Time Pope, which exceeds Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader in terms of versatility and has the potential to wreck the metagame by itself. However the Team Tech revolutionaries were never seen in the metagame...yet. Overall as the Revolution Final revoultionaries had proven themselves as active competitors of the metagame, high expectations are expected on their future development. Category:Races